


Strangers in the Night: The End

by totallynotnatalie



Series: M4F Strangers in the Night Series [5]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 1920s Detective, Creampie, Dancing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Moonlight, Mystery Plot, Noir Theme, Power Struggle, Teasing, Temptation, narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Series: M4F Strangers in the Night Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063043





	Strangers in the Night: The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[M4F] Strangers in the Night: The End [Noir Theme][1920s Detective][Enemies to Lovers][Power Struggle][Dancing][Teasing][Creampie][Temptation][Moonlight][Narration][Mystery Plot]

Script Notes: This script is done in the style of noir fiction. It is meant to mimic the voiceover given at the beginning of most old noir films. However, I think any accent can work with this script.

Setting Notes: Like most noir, this takes place in the 1920s in this case on a 1920s ocean liner.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
My tired eyes gave a long pan of the ballroom, but it held nothing of interest. I had only been there for a few moments, but I already regretted my choice to bother with the whole affair. There was some silly tradition that a ship simply must hold a ball on the night before she reached port. However, I took no interest in mingling with the rich. Even at the best of times, it was a trying task and my mind was concerned with more important matters. 

Although you wouldn't know from the celebratory crowd, a far-too gruesome murder had taken place aboard three days before. An heiress had been found dead in her cabin. And her killer still ran free. The only suspect was a lowly servant girl who had been found standing over the heiress' dead body holding a blood-stained knife. But she claimed to have been acting in self-defense and I had yet to find a motive for why she might have killed the brat. 

I sighed. Nothing about the case made any sense. Every clue that I had found only led to more questions. And I was running out of time. If I didn't solve it by morning, that innocent little thing might end up in the slammer. 

I took a long sip of my drink. I knew that I shouldn't concern myself with the girl's fate. Some mysteries don't get solved. It was a grim reality of my business. I'd be better off if I stopped wasting my time and waited for a case that somebody paid me to investigate. After all, any additional musing on my part tonight would only earn me a headache. 

But, despite myself, there was something about that girl's innocence that I wanted to protect. I couldn't stop my mind from wondering over information-hoping against hope to find answers. 

However, nothing came to me and I quickly grew tired of watching happy couples dance the night away. So, I decided to step out on the back deck for a bit of fresh air. I knew my company wouldn't be missed and perhaps the night sky would do me good. 

(pause)

However, when I got outside, I found that I still wasn't alone. A woman in an elegant red dress stood against the railing as she overlooked the water. Her back was turned toward me, but I didn't need to see her face to know who she was. The other gents in the business liked to call her Lady because female detectives are something of a rare breed. 

I knew that she had taken an interest in the Heiress's case too. But, much to my delight, she wasn't any closer to solving it than I was. Otherwise, she would have been sure to let me know it. 

Perhaps it was childish, but I detested losing. Especially to such a woman. Lady was too clever for her own good and took far too much pride in it. I considered it proper decorum for detective's to maintain a sense of humility. And, as her dress suggested, she never felt the need to bother. 

I bit my lip. I knew I was being unfair. I hadn't hated her half as much five days ago. But that was before she had tried to take *my* case. And now staring at her sweet ass was enough to make my blood boil. 

However, I couldn't turn my head away. There was something about her that enchanted me. And always had, if I was being honest with myself. Before, I had no interest in letting her know it. She hardly needed more to feel smug about. 

But now, my heart pulled me in several directions. Part of me wanted to slap her. Part of me wanted to kiss her. And part of me wanted to ask her if she thought comparing notes would get us any closer to solving this damn mystery. 

Since I couldn't decide which I desired most, I compromised by asking her to dance. At least it would buy me a few moments of her company, even if I didn't know yet what I might use it for. 

She turned to face me as I offered her my hand. Clever as she was, I had no doubt she knew that I was standing behind her. However, I was surprised that she immediately took my arm. I assumed that she would question my intention. But apparently she felt no need. 

So, I gave her my best smile and led her into a slow waltz.

It was a simple step, but both of us had rubbed enough elbows in our time to know it well. And we could still hear a faint tune from the ballroom, so it was easy to keep time. 

She was more docile than I expected her to be. She allowed me to lead and trusted me not to make any missteps. Which, of course, I didn't. I knew that she might have been toying with me, but I wasn't concerned. It was just a waltz and good dance partners were hard to find. 

Still, I couldn't fully enjoy myself. The mystery of the heiress' death still gnawed at the back of my mind. I longed for answers and I knew that Lady had them. My resolve finally broke as I pulled her out of a dip. I tightened my grip on her hand and asked "So, who do you think did it?". 

I didn't truly expect an answer, but the dear was kind enough to indulge me. With a sly smile, she told me that she remained convinced that the maid had intended to murder the heiress. 

I nodded, but was careful not to miss my turn. I didn't want the little darling to think that I was too interested in what she had to say.

But, unfortunately, she wasn't terribly convinced by my guise. She knew that I thought the girl was innocent and didn't wait long to ask why I thought so. 

I hesitated. In my line of work, information never comes without a cost and I wasn't too keen on giving her any for free. But I *needed* to know the truth and, if that meant swallowing a bit of my pride, *sigh* so be it.

Besides, ladies did love it when I was a gentleman. I knew that if I offered her some evidence it just might soften her enough to return the favor. 

I gave her a grin and explained that the girl's injuries didn't match the going theory. The little maid had wounds down her back, but none along her front. 

She smirked. And I knew that she already figured out how I had acquired those key details. But I felt no embarrassment. She could judge me all she wanted for my indiscretions. She still couldn't deny that the poor girl's wounds only made sense if the heiress had attacked her first.

*laugh* Her solemn eyes told me that I had her beat. 

(disappointed) But then, she asked about the brat's motive. I quickened my step and gave a heavy sigh. I knew that the maid had been employed on the ship at the insistence of the Count, who also happened to to be the heiress' father. But, I try as I might I couldn't think of a single reason why that would make the brat want to kill the girl. 

Even after three days of pondering, the best explanation I could come up with was that the maid was the Count's lover. But I doubted that the heiress' would have been too troubled by such an affair. Her father was well-known for sleeping around and the dear certainly didn't seem bothered by it a few days before.

*sigh* I didn't have an answer for Lady. However, I refused to let that fact ruin my footwork. I kept my pace and spun her into a final twirl as the song ended. 

As the final note died, I let go of her and gave a bow. It seemed like the sort of thing that a gentleman would do. And, if that was the part that I was going to play tonight, I would play it well. 

She stared back me with a soft expression on her face. I could tell that she was debating returning my favor. I remained expressionless. Any emotion that I wore would only work to disadvantage. She needed to decide on her own whether she thought I was worthy of her information. 

*sigh* I hated being at the mercy of a woman's heart. But I knew I had manipulated her well. As haughty as Lady seemed, she was fair. And she'd trade a secret for a secret she thought it to her advantage. 

So, I wasn't surprised when she reached into her purse and pulled out a series of letters. She explained that they were a correspondence between the count and the maid. It turned out that the maid was also the count's daughter. And the heiress was her half sister. Lady's best guess was that the poor servant girl was the product of one of the Count's many affairs. The Count had kept her existence a secret, but was at least kind enough to send to the girl every now and then.

I nodded. The story made sense, but it only furthered my confusion. It was possible that the heiress' ill-fated attack was the result of a bit of sibling rivalry. But, if that was the case, what had caused the chandelier crash that had almost killed the heiress the day before? And why had the Count insisted that his illegitimate daughter accompany him on this voyage? 

I didn't know the answer and one look at Lady told me that she didn't either. But her eyes held deeper secrets. In the cool night air, she seemed different somehow. Still confident, but somehow vulnerable. Like she wanted something, but was afraid to let herself have it. 

I looked down at her, trying to hide the lust in my eyes. But it was no use. I wanted it too. I could no longer pretend that I didn't. She may have been a siren on my soul, but it didn't matter. As much as I hated her, my desire refused to give into reason.

I kissed her. It was a fool's error, but I cared not. The taste of her lips more than worth the debt. And it was one that I would be happy to repay if it meant staying in her arms a little longer. 

*sigh*

She stiffened as she felt the tip of my tongue. I held her tighter. I knew that she was fighting her own battle between sense and lust. And I had every intention of making her listen to that little devil on her shoulder. 

I deepened my kiss-letting my tongue roll over hers. My hands gently grazed her back as I tempted her. My grip wasn't forceful, but it was enough to remind her of what she craved. 

Finally, she gave in to her passion and let herself enjoy the deliciousness of my lips. Then, she kissed me without embarrassment. All of her reluctance gone. Her was mouth forceful and longing for more. And she let it have everything that it desired. 

I leaned in. I was happy to let her take whatever she wanted. She was mine now. I knew that she needed the taste of my lips. 

Finally, she pulled back. And, with a smug little wink, she shoved me into a nearby deck chair and crawled on top of me. I smirked. The poor dear needed to feel like she was in control. 

Well, I was happy to play the part of willing victim for a bit. I knew it was in my best interest to let her think that she had power over me. Then, I could break her when she least expected it. 

She wrapped her legs around my body, trying to pin me down. I gave her a smirk. I had no intention of leaving her sight for quite a while. She could play with me all she wanted. 

*laugh* And she well took advantage of the opportunity. She started with a soft kiss. I knew that it was just to tempt me. But I wouldn't take the bait. Not yet. She would have to do more to impress me. 

She didn't seem to mind though. She moved her mouth lower and started to tease my neck. *sigh* The warmth of her lips surprised me. They made my skin twinge with pleasure. She gave a gentle nip and I let out a gasp.

I could feel the smugness in her eyes. I hated myself for letting her know my pleasure. But, in my defense, that damned woman knew how to use her tongue. 

I wrapped my arms around her again. Just to toy with her a bit. I knew that she wasn't too found of being touched, but I also knew that she longed to be in my arms. If she was going to make me squirm, she deserved to feel a little embarrassment for giving in to her sin. 

However, she didn't seem to care anymore. My moan had convinced her that she owned me. She didn't, but I wasn't about to tell the dear otherwise when her hand was halfway down my trousers. 

She gave me a smile as she grabbed my cock. I was already hard. *laugh* I felt no shame in that. I've always been an impatient man. It made no difference. I knew that I could still outlast her. 

So, I let her think that she had me right where she wanted me as she started to stroke. I was sure that it wouldn't be enough to break me, but her touch was marvelous. I felt myself growing under her hand. She knew it too. 

I kissed her to keep myself from moaning again. But it didn't deter her. She knew that I was under her spell. She unbuttoned my trousers and kept playing with my cock until it grew slick with anticipation. 

Then, with one last kiss, she stood up and stepped out of her dress. I kept my hands to myself as she stripped. I knew that she wouldn't want my assistance. But that didn't mean that I couldn't let my eyes wander. 

Her body revealed every ounce of confidence she held. The moonlight hugged her hips as her hair fell slowly down her back. I was mesmerized. 

She turned back to me, now completely naked. She slid into my lap and reached for my cock again. But my hand caught her wrist and I gave her a smirk. 

She had her fair chance to get the better of me. Now, it was my turn. 

I threw her to floor and stood up. My pants fell down to my ankles, but I kicked them off without embarrassment. Then, I started undoing the button on my shirt. 

She remained still. I didn't know whether she wanted to admire the view or had made a tactical decision to give up the lead. But it didn't matter. Either way, she would soon be under my control. 

Once I had stripped, I bent over her and looked into her lustful eyes. She stared up at me with a smile that dared me to do whatever I wanted. 

I kissed her neck. Her skin felt soft on my lips and I nipped it to tease her. She moaned. 

*laugh* I was glad to remind her that I wasn't the only one who couldn't keep quiet. But she ignored any irritation that she might had with herself and pushed my head down further. 

I let my mouth enjoy the suppleness of her breasts. My tongue teased every inch of her bosom as her nipples grew hard and eager. She put her hand to her mouth to stifle another gasp. 

I grinned. I doubted that she would take too kindly to me pinning her arms down so I could hear her sing. And I saw no point in forcing the issue. After all, I had other ways of making her talk.

I slid my hand down to tease her clit. She squirmed and tried to hide her excitement. But I knew it was no use. 

"Turn about is fair play, my dear", I whispered. 

She let out a moan in protest, but I silenced her mouth with another kiss.

As she enjoyed my lips, I started rubbing her pussy. I didn't hold back. I needed to show her that I could tempt her more than she could tempt me. 

She began to shake as I kissed her neck again. I knew that she had taken the bait. I felt her beautiful cunt grow wet and excited beneath my fingers. 

I kept my pace and I felt her legs wrap around me. Oh, I wanted so badly to make her scream. 

But the glint in her eyes told me that she had other plans. Before I could stop it, I felt her legs tighten around my waist. And without warning, she flipped me over. 

I glared up at her. As impressed as I was with her strength, I had no intention of letting her top me. She could play up there if she wanted, but I wasn't about to give her a ride. 

I let her tease me again, but I made no sound this time. Her hands could no longer satisfy my impatient cock. 

Unable to to get a rise out of me, she grew frustrated and decided to amuse herself instead. She grinded against me to heat up her needy little pussy. And felt her sweet wetness drip onto my skin. 

I needed her, but I knew that she wouldn't be able to resist her longing for my hard wet cock. 

I moaned. And, finally, she couldn't bear it anymore. She let out a gasp of joy and started easing her cunt onto me... 

But I had enough of her control. I grabbed her waist and pulled her off me.

*thud*

She rolled over next to me and sat up. We looked back at each other as we both gasped for air. Our eyes firmly refusing to give an inch. 

I glared at her. I tried to tell myself that she wasn't worth the trouble, but my cock throbbed in disagreement. 

*sigh* I knew that she wouldn't want me on top and I wouldn't let her treat me like a horse. But, thankfully, a good detective always has the most elegant solutions to thorny problems. 

I grabbed her hand and led her back to the deck chair. I sat down and pulled her into my lap again. There, now she could ride all she wanted and I could keep control and leave a bit of my dignity in tact. 

I opened my mouth to tell her that she better damn find this acceptable. But she put a finger to my lip. Her smile held only lust. 

She kissed me and eased her soaked pussy onto my cock. I moaned as I felt her wetness consume me. There was no point in being silent anymore. She knew that I wanted her. But she was still mine to break. 

I thrust myself into her holding nothing back. I knew that she could take it. She had been practically begging for it all night. And I would give her all of it. 

She screamed in delight and pulled herself closer. Her sweet pussy was taking my cock like it was made for it. I ran my hand down her back as she thrust her hips. I moaned. Each pulse brought us closer and closer to ecstasy. 

But I was determined to get her to give in first. I kissed her neck with such passion that she shivered as I pushed myself further inside her. Oh, she was so wonderfully tight. My cock could hardly take it. 

I gasped, but I remained strong. I needed her to cum for me. I knew she was closer. I could feel her quiver with each thrust as she struggled to hold on. 

"Come for me, my sweet", I whispered. 

But her eyes remained set. She had no interest in making it easy for me. I knew that she would push me to the edge. I knew that she craved my pleasure every bit as much as I craved hers. And I knew that I might lose control. 

But it only made me want to fuck her more. 

I thrust deeper into her as I teased her sweet clit. She gasped, but she wasn't to be outdone. 

She grinded against me with all her might-determined to get me to bend to her. 

I growled. I couldn't hold back much longer. She needed to cum for me. Now. 

I kissed her and gave a final thrust. I heard a cry as a felt her wonderful little cunt tighten, but then I was lost to waves of passion as I exploded inside her. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. All that existed was the pleasure of her beautiful pussy. I moaned with joy as my sweet cum filled her. I no longer cared who won or lost. All I cared about was the rapture that we shared. It was everything that I could have ever dreamed. 

(pause)

I awoke several hours later to a rising sun. She was still in my arms. I didn't have the slightest clue when we had fallen asleep. But I held no regret in the dawn's early light. Even if last night had been a mistake, it was a mistake that I would gladly make again.

I tried to enjoy the few moments of quiet, but it wasn't long before I felt her stir in my arms. As much I needed rest, I knew that mystery couldn't be left long. The ship would reach port in mere hours. So, I listened as she gave me her thoughts on the case. 

For better or worse, the morning air gave us clarity and we now felt that here was nothing to hide. She told me that the heiress was a petty thief and I told her that the captain had specifically requested that the maid sail with the ship. Nothing was a smoking gun, but it was enough for us to put the puzzle together.

Once we were done comparing notes, our eyes lit up and the same time and we knew that we had both found the same solution. The count knew about the heiress' less than stellar reputation and had decided to find a more suitable daughter to inherit his fortune. But, of course, he couldn't cut the brat out of his will without drawing a few too many eyes. So, he decided to kill the darling instead.

His plan was to murder the heiress on the ship and take the maid back to the city to sign a new will as soon as the boat reached port. Perhaps it would have been wiser for him to have waited, but he didn't want to risk the heiress' idiot husband getting his hands on the family fortune.

But the heiress was more clever than most gave her credit for. She figured out her father's scheme and decided to take matters into her own hands. She knew that she couldn't go to the cops. Even if they believed her, the count would just publicly denounce her instead. *laugh* Which for that brat was a fate worse than death. So, she decided to try and kill off her competition. And unfortunately she underestimated just how strong a working class servant girl could be.

It all made sense. Every piece of the puzzle fit. But we both knew that it was a lost cause trying to convict the count. Our evidence was circumstantial and the Count had so much money that he would have a decent chance of getting off even if he had been the one caught standing over his daughter with a bloody knife.

We both agreed that the best we could do was prove the maid's innocence. She likely didn't know about the Count's plans. And, at least if she wasn't arrested, she'd be able to live a charmed life with Daddy Dearest. Perhaps it wasn't the cleanest solution, but I had been in the biz long enough to know that not everybody got a happy ending.

So, I agreed to explain the situation to the servant girl and left it my friend to talk the captain into letting her go. *laugh* I was sure that she wouldn't mind.

And then we parted ways. Neither us bothered to say goodbye. No need. I knew that our paths would cross again someday. And when they did, I knew that we would dance again.


End file.
